fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Colossal Cliff
|Japanese Name = Windswept Bluff |Description = A large and unusual hunting ground, the Colossal Cliff is home to only the strongest and toughest. Be aware, hunter, you never know what you will find in this area. What hides behind the rocks, what lurks in their shadows? |Area Number = 1}} A large cliff that watches over the Great Sea, this area has only recently been discovered by the Manano Wycademy. Layout *'Base Camp:' The Base Camp is in an area very similar to the Base Camp of MH3's Underwater Ruin, only that you have to climb one of the stonewalls to get to the real fighting ground. The tent is destroyed, same for the item box. However, there are some items scattered on the floor. Maybe they're useful? *'Area 1:' An enormous rocky field with enough space for a Dalamadur. It seems to watch over the Great Sea. When looked at from above, the left side abruptly ends and seems to be broken off. The large stonewall is very high and the waves of the raging sea hit it constantly. The right side is larger and is confined by large and rocky hills and mountains. These mountains seem to be part of the ones that go around the Ancient Outback, but this is still a mistery. The floor has some grassy patches, but other than that there are only rocks and stones. The sky is covered in heavy clouds with only small but intense rays of light passing through them. On the side with the mountains there is a ledge where surprisingly a ballista is found. However, monster attacks that are strong enough can destroy this ledge and with it the ballista. Notable about this area is that some aquatic monsters can be found here. Surprisingly, depending on the monster fought, the hunter may start in a different area of the Colossal Cliff. This area is the foaming sea right underneath the rock formation. Hunters cannot access this area at all when they're fighting on the cliff itself, the aquatic monsters are there at the start of the quest and so is the hunter. In a marathon quest, the hunter gets automatically transferred to the land again when the fought monster despawns. The most notable aquatic monsters would be Lagiacrus and its kind, however, notable about them is, that only Abyssal Lagiacrus is exclusively fought under water and only Ivory Lagiacrus is exclusively fought on land, while its other species can be fought both under water and on land, switching place at random throughout every one of their quests here. Lore The Colossal Cliff is part of a windswept coastline, surprisingly not far away from Manano Village. The climate changes abruptly from a mild to hotarid climate in the Ancient Outback, to a more cold and harsh climate at the coast. This is due to a unusual sea current that transports cold water from somewhere just exactly next to the coast. The land is usually very flat, although cliffs like this are common. However, the Colossal Cliff is an anomaly. because of its large size. Reports mention a large shadow that sometimes can be seen soaring over the clouds, so huge that it darkens the sun. What exactly this shadow is is still discussed, although some questionable claims speak of a Black Emperor Dragon - a dragon rivalling even the mighty Dalamadur in size and power. However, nobody really knows the truth. Music Themes . Category:Areas Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis